


Filbrick’s Return

by Shredder3729



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Birthday, Growing Distant, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, cold shoulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shredder3729/pseuds/Shredder3729
Summary: A story written from a prompt given to me by Dm4487A short version of the prompt: Filbrick Pines had been gone for five years; five years of freedom for Stanford and Stanley from all the physical, verbal and psychological abuse they'd endure by their deadbeat, brutish father throughout their childhood. But the night they turn seventeen, their mom gets a call; their father is coming back.





	Filbrick’s Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dm4487](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dm4487/gifts).



> This story contains attempted self-harm, and attempted suicide. So if you are triggered by these things, go back now.

Filbrick left on the day the twins turned twelve. Before he left, he was in an argument with their mother, presumably about the twins. When he left, their mother was sad. She cried the whole day, Stan and Ford tried to comfort her. Their comfort may have worked, but their mother continued to cry in sadness. 

However, Stan and Ford weren’t sad. They were thrilled that their Father was leaving. Especially Stanley. While comforting their mother they acted sad. But when their mother wasn’t in the room, they were happy. They had to deal with their father’s unbelievably high expectations for a little bit over a decade. Now they don’t have to. 

They also had to deal with their father’s abuse. Mostly Stanley. Their father didn’t like Stan. He made that kind of clear. He would scold Stan a lot for being weak. One of the reasons he was put in boxing. There would be sometimes, where he would hit Stanley. He would hit him for fighting other students or getting bad grades. Filbrick would hit him, leaving Stan with a lot of bruises. He would make excuses to Ford as to why he had bruises. 

Stan didn’t tell Ford about the abuse until about a month before their father left. That night, Stan was hurt by their father for bad grades once again. Ford asked Stan why he was covered in bruises, that’s when broke Stan down. He started crying and told Ford everything. Stan telling him all this, made a Ford angry. He couldn’t believe this. He wanted to do something, but he couldn’t. Because he stands no chance against his father. All Ford could really do, is comfort his brother when this would happen. 

Now, Filbrick was gone. Their strict father, the one with expectations that no child could ever reach, is gone. The twins now have freedom. Freedom to do more things, without getting in trouble by their father. The Pines Twins are free from their father, forever. Well, forever is how long they thought their father would be gone for. They were proven wrong on the night of their seventeen birthday. Their birthday was like the ones from the past five years. The twins had a great time on their birthday. Later that night, their mother came in their room and told them to sit down. 

“Boys, there’s something I need to tell you. It may affect you a lot.” Stan and Ford looked at each other, worried at what their mother would say that may change their life. “Earlier today, I got a call from your father, he said that he misses us a lot, he wishes to come back. So I told him yes. He’s going to be here in about half an hour.” Caryn finished, waiting for their sons’ reaction to this, hoping it would their reaction would be positive. 

“WHAT?!?! What do you mean he’s coming back?! Why would even let him come back without consulting us?!” 

“I’m sorry Stanley, but I was hoping you would give ya father another chance. He says he’s changed and wants to reconnect with both of you.” 

“We both know he doesn’t want to reconnect us. He just wants to live here because he can’t live on his own.” Stan snapped back. 

“STANLEY PINES YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH!” Their mother said, angered at what Stan hadn’t said about their father. 

“Stanley, I know you don’t like that Dad’s coming back, but just give Pa a chance, please?” Ford asked Stan, holding his wrist. 

Stan sighed, and he agreed with Ford to give their father a chance. Who knows, maybe he has changed for the better. Stan hopes he has. 

Stan was on his bunk, playing with thumbs while looking at the floor. Ford had an arm around Stan’s shoulder, telling Stan that their father has changed, and everything is going to be okay.

The twins hear a knock on the door and assume it is their father. Their assumption is confirmed when they hear their mother greeting Filbrick.

“Come on Stanley. We should go say hi to Dad.” Ford says, giving out his hand to Stan. Stan takes Ford’s hand and they begin to walk downstairs. Once they are at the bottom floor, they stop holding hands. Their mother and father both look at Stan and Ford.

“Uh, Hello Stanford and Stanley.” Filbrick said as he scratched the back of his neck. “Hi Dad.” Ford said. “Hey.” Stan simply responded. “Look, I know, we have never been on good terms, but I’m trying to change. I hope you can give me another chance. So we can have a relationship a father and son should have. Are you willing to give me another chance?”

Stan and Ford give each other a quick look. “I’m willing to give you another chance.” Ford says. Stan waits a moment or two to give his answer of yes as well. “Thank you giving me another chance boys. I promise I will try to be a better father. I think it’s time for you two to go to bed.” Filbrick gives a look at his watch. “Do they have a bedtime?” Filbrick asks Caryn. “Yeah and you’re right, it is about time they go to bed. Go along boys.” Stan and Ford begin to walk to their room and get ready for bed. 

“See I told you he would be different.” Ford told Stan from the top bunk. “Yeah I guess you were right. Maybe it was dumb of me to think he would be the same.” Stan responds. “No it isn’t Stan. You were only going off the information you had about Dad. I also thought for a bit that he might be the same.” “Eh, shut it nerd.” “Goodnight Stan.” “Night Ford.” Stan and Ford both go to sleep.

Filbrick was acting like how a father should. Caring about their kids, showing his love for them. That’s how it was for about a few weeks. Filbrick started to get comfortable living in the Pines’ home. He began to act like he was before he left. He started to scold Stan and Ford more. Mostly Stan. The only time he didn’t act like this was when their mother was with them. Which was only for dinner and a few times throughout the day. 

One day, Filbrick called Stan to discuss with him in the kitchen. Ford left to go to chess club and their mother left so it was just Stan and Filbrick. “Stan, we need to discuss your grades.” Stan gulped and felt his throat tightened. ‘Shit, I completely forgot about report card day.’ Stan was scared for what is to come next. “Stan, your grades are very lackluster You are failing every class! The world doesn’t accept failures. You need to try harder! If you don’t start trying now, you’ll never get anywhere in life! You’ll be working as a goddamn cashier for the rest of your life! Do you want that to be you?!” “No.” Stan said, as he had direct eye contact with Filbrick. “I didn’t think so. You better try harder. I expect these grades to be better next time. If they aren’t better, so help me Stanley, you will regret that you didn’t.” Filbrick said as he went to the living room to watch TV. Stan also heard Filbrick mutter under his breath, “Fucking moron.” Stan walked to his room looking down at his feet. 

‘Fucking Moron, Failure, Idiot, Worthless.’ These are words that keep repeating in Stan’s mind as he made it to his room. Why can’t Stan do anything right? Why does he fuck everything up? Stan searched his drawer and he found a razor blade. He had got it when his sharpener broke when he was 14. He kind of just keep it for no reason. But now for after Filbrick started to act like his old self, he started thinking about using the razor. His father keeps on telling him that he’s stupid and failure. The teachers and bullies at school don’t make it any better. Stan mainly didn’t use the razor because he doesn’t want to hurt Ford if he ever noticed Stan cutting himself. But now, Stan thinks now is a good time, Ford is not here, and these thoughts are getting to him. 

Stan put the razor against his arm, but not cutting himself. Stan thought about cutting himself in the arms, but he decided he shouldn’t. He probably shouldn’t cut himself at all. But, everything is getting to him. The words that are said to him everyday by his father, bullies and teachers. Stan keeps putting the razor against his arm, not knowing if he should cut or not. On one hand, it’s what he deserves, but on the other, Ford would never want to for Stan. Stan cares a lot what Ford thinks about him. He cares what Ford thinks about him because Ford cares about Stan and his life. Not many people do. Ford wouldn’t want Stan to hurt himself, so Stan won’t hurt himself. However, Stan doesn’t know who to believe anymore. The people that he doesn’t care about, but keep repeating the same nasty words. Or the person who he cares about most, telling him he is amazing. Stan decides it’s probably best not to cut. He puts the razor away. Just in case he will for sure do it another time. 

Lately, Filbrick has been getting worse now. He is starting to be the same abusive person that he was when they were young. Filbrick and Caryn are in arguments every night about him. Luckily they are super late intonations the night so Ford never hears the arguing. However, Stan hasn’t been getting much sleep lately because of the things running through his mind, so he hears some of it. After every argument his parents have, it feels that Filbrick is getting more abusive. He tells Stan that he has to be a man and do better in school to be able to succeed in life. This really doesn’t help Stan’s self-esteem. Stan already hates so much of himself, he doesn’t need to be told that he won’t succeed in life. All the things that his father tells him, is getting to Stan’s head. He can’t even bare to be around Stanford anymore. His father keeps on telling him that he is holding Stanford back. At this point, Stan believes. He truly does. How could he not be holding Ford back? Stan’s nowhere near as smart as Ford. He’s a bad influence on Ford. It’s probably for the best he stays distant from Ford.

————————————————

Over the past few days, Ford has noticed that Stan has become more distant. He doesn’t know why, but he has. He keeps on trying to reach out to Stan, but he doesn't give any answers. If Ford's lucky, he will get a one-word answer from Stan. There are sometimes, where Stan won't even give Ford a passing glance. This distance between them hurts Ford. Stan means so much to Ford, he’s always been there for Ford. Always supporting him, and encouraging Ford to do his best. Ford's not used to this much distance between them. He misses Stan so much. He wants to know what’s wrong, but he can't figure it out, and Stan won't talk. Ford hopes he can eventually find out what’s going on with Stan. 

The distance between Stan and Ford continues for days. At this point, it’s almost been a month since Stan has started to ignore Ford. Ford keeps in trying and trying to reach out and talk to Stan but nothing is working. ’Did I do something wrong?’ Ford asks himself. ‘Did I do something that would make Stan avoid me?’ Ford thinks that the distance between them is his fault. That he must have done something to deserve this distance. But no, Stan has told Ford on multiple occasions that no matter what Ford says or does, he will always love Ford. ‘If I didn't do anything wrong, why is Stan avoiding me so much?’ Ford has no idea why Stan is avoiding him so much, but he will find out, even if it kills him. 

On one bright Saturday morning, Stan was nowhere to be seen. This was odd, because in the month that Stan was avoiding Ford, he was always there in the morning. He was in the bunk when Ford woke up and he was the breakfast table when it was time for breakfast but not this time. Ford checked the time to see if he woke up later than usual, but no, the same time he does every day. ‘Where is Stan?’ Ford asks himself as he is eating his breakfast in silence. "Hey ma, have you seen Stanley this morning?” Ford asked his mother. 

"No, I haven't seen him all morning. But considering it's Stan, he's probably just walking around the town, maybe watching a movie. Ma says, answering Ford’s question.

Ford gives a small chuckle. "Yeah, you're probably right." He takes another bite of his breakfast. 

After Ma’s response to Ford’s question, Ford felt so much calmer. He wasn't worrying where Stan was because his mother was probably right that he is just walking around the town. His car was still outside the house, so he must be somewhere within walking distance. Ford read his book about science fiction. Ford enjoyed what he was reading. He enjoyed it so much, he didn't realize how much time had passed. It was an hour after noon. He still hasn't seen or heard from Stanley. ‘It's still day, I shouldn't be worrying so much.’ 

It's almost six o’ clock. Hours have passed by and still no sign of Stan. Ford is now very worried about Stan. He has never been this long out ever before. Stan usually stays out for about an hour or two. But he’s been gone for almost ten hours. Maybe even more depending on what time he left the house. It was almost dinner and Ford knew he would get in trouble if he was late for dinner, but at this point, he didn't care. He just needed to find Stanley.

Ford searches for Stan for what feels like hours. He doesn't actually know how long it's been since he started to search for Stan, but he guessed it has been about an hour. Ford has searched everywhere where he thinks Stan would be. The beach, the pier, the Stan O’ War. But Stan was nowhere to be found. Ford begins to search for Stan in places, he’s never been in. Stan may have been in these parts of the town, but Ford’s not sure. Ford searches and searches, but he can't seem to find Stan.

‘Where is Stan?’ Ford keeps asking himself? He doesn't know why Stan would be away from home for so long. Ford feels like he searched the entire town and there is no sign of Stanley. 'Could have Stanley run away from home? But why would he run away and leave his car?’ Nothing is making sense to Ford. 

Ford eventually comes across a figure standing on a bridge, looking down on the stream of water. He looks very similar to Stanley. 'Wait, is that actually Stanley?’ Ford slowly walks closer to see any distinct features that may confirm his suspicion that it is Stan. After walking closer, he notices the broadness of the shoulders, the muscles, and the slick back hair. It's _Stanley _. Ford sprints all the way to Stanley, who’s standing on the bridge. As soon as Ford is near Stan, he yanks him from the rail of the bridge and holds Stan.__

__“Stanley, what are you thinking?! Ford yells, waiting for Stan to answer, but he doesn't. He’s not even looking Ford in the eyes. ”Stanley, please answer me. We haven't talked in so long. I miss hearing your voice. You've been avoiding me for so long. Please, just tell me what’s wrong.” Ford begs with tears forming around his eyes, hoping he gets a response from Stan as to what’s wrong with him. Ford’s grip on Stan’s tightens, but only slightly._ _

__”Ford, fuck I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for avoiding you, it's just, there's so much going in my mind, it's all too much to handle. All the things that I’m being told. That I'm an idiot, useless, worthless and a waste of space. It just got into my head. I felt that I was bringing you down just by being around you. I didn't want to be the reason for you to fail in life. Not that you will fail, I just, I didn't want to prevent you from succeeding.”_ _

__Ford lets go of Stan so he can look Stan directly into his eyes. “Stanley, you are not an idiot, not useless, not worthless, and most certainly not a waste of space. And you're not bringing me down by being around me, if anything you motivate me more! You are always there to support me, to motivate me to work harder. You always tell me you believe in me, and I can't even describe how much that means to me. Stanley, you mean so much to me. Why didn't you tell me you were thinking these things?” Ford asks Stan, wondering why he kept these harmful thoughts to himself._ _

__“I didn't want any of my problems to become your problems.” Ford is shocked to hear this. Ford thought he made it clear to Stan that he could come to Ford about anything. It appears that he didn't._ _

__“Stan, you know how you tell me that no matter what happens, I can come to you to seek help.” Stan nods his head. “I want you to know that’s the same from me to you. I want you to come to me whenever you have a problem you can't figure out yourself. Do you promise me, the next time something happens, you will come to me for help?” Ford asks Stan, hoping he’ll say yes._ _

__“I promise to come to you whenever I have a problem I can't figure out on my own." Ford gives Stan a hug as he says, “Good.” As soon as Ford releases Stan from the hug, Stan lifts himself and Ford up. ”Come on, let's get home, were super late for dinner.” Ford says. As soon as Ford this, he holds Stan’s hand and they begin to walk home._ _

__Stan and Ford make it home, but before they enter Ford tells Stan something. He looks towards Stan and says, “Stan.” Stan looks at Ford. “You don't have to face anything by yourself anymore Stan.” “I know, because I got by my side.” Stan says as he gives the smile Ford loves so much. Ford returns the smile with a smile of his own._ _

__As soon as they enter the apartment, they are immediately yelled at by their parents, mostly their father. The scolding was mostly about them not being there when it was dinner time. After being yelled at by their parents, they eat the dinner that was supposed to be for them. It's all cold now. The twins ate the food anyways._ _

__When they finished their dinner, they go into their rooms and get ready for bed. They go to their own bunks, but before they go to sleep, they exchange a few words._ _

__“I love you Stanley, goodnight.”_ _

__“Love you too Ford, g’night.”_ _

__Stan and Ford both drift off to sleep. They’re ready for whatever faces them together._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to write Dm4487. I’m very lazy.  
> Also sorry I didn’t include Stancest. Couldn’t find a good way to incorporate it into the story.  
> Hope this didn’t disappoint.  
> Once again, this prompt was given to me by Dm4487


End file.
